One more Chance
by whyteyes
Summary: A happy family is consist of 3 moms and a child...Bonus chapter is up, is it a bonus or an epilogue, which ever you want to label it...hope you enjoy reading it....HxM
1. Chapter 1

Broken

In a Sunday morning, just like any other Sunday, a family day as one may say. One very unique family walks down a path provided by the city service. Oh, I haven't mention where there are, well they are in a huge park right in the center of the town. Why do I say they are a unique family, welllll…. That is because this family consists of two moms, a dad and one beautiful daughter. Actually there are three moms and a child, only that one is considered to be the "Dad" in the said family. I'm drifting from one topic to another am I??? Moving on…

One of the "mommy" is named Kaioh Michiru, beautiful, elegant and smart, the perfect qualifications of a princess. Michiru is very polite and nice to everyone, admired and sometimes envied by all women. She stands 5'6", with a beautiful light colored skin, aqua colored wavy hair that resembles the ocean, she plays the violin and loves to draw, she is an excellent swimmer, ladies and gentlemen please give a warm applause for contestant number one…ehheeem….drifting again, sorry. She is extremely talented in all the said hobbies, especially in playing violin in which she gets her income from.

Next "mommy" is named Meioh Setsuna, elegant just like a model, that would also mean she is beautiful, and she is also a smart woman too darn smart if you might say, I mean the kind of smart that is all knowing, like she know things that would make you say "is that so??". She stands 5'8", with long dark green hair that goes beyond her waist almost at her knees; her main hobby is to dress like a model and shop like one. She is a fashion designer and the editor in chief of one of the hottest fashion magazine.

Well both mommies are too darn gorgeous that you can't compare one to the other because they both contain beauty beyond one can see. And besides I just hate to compare, makes me feel the world is too indecisive. Just don't know why… damn I'm drifting again, next….

Now we go to their daughter, Tomoe Hotaru, she stands at her own feet, sorry I have no idea what her height is, but I do know her age, she is 5 yrs old with dark purple hair. She is an energetic child and a fast learner. She loves to read books, books that don't fit her age, she also like to read fairy tales, but what she liked the most is hearing these stories coming from her papa's mouth. Bedtime story, you know the one I never had, my bedtime story is always a nagging mom and a smoking dad, why must I do this, I'm always drifting, please bear with it.

Ah finally it's "daddy's" turn, well she is also a mommy but all of the family including the whole world consider her as a he therefore making her a daddy, him a daddy, her…nevermind…oh crap now I forgot to mention her name, Tenoh Haruka, a very handsome/pretty girl who sounds like, looks like and usually dresses like a man, well kinda spoiled my description back there didn't I??? Her hobbies includes running, racing and all of the other sports man has to offer, but these sports must involve speed, because her passion is to be as fast as the wind. That is why she is currently the number 1 car and bike racers in all of Japan maybe even the world. She is also a very talented pianist. She stands 5'11", short blond hair with an alluring smile that literally makes a girl's panty drop from their legs. Her number one skill, or as Michiru puts it sickness is flirting.

Enough with the introductions and moving on to the park scene, as I said they were walking in a path provided leading towards the wide green field of the park, where all families gather around to, well you know all the mushiness, ok ok, they were having their picnic. They finally stop near a tree, don't have any ideas what kind but definitely one with the best shaded area around, I'm also wondering why the other families didn't took this spot…

"This spot is always available whenever we go here, isn't it?" Setsuna said finally giving words to this story.

"Yup it is, and I know exactly why" Haruka answered with a smirk forming around her lips.

"Really? Tell us" It was Michiru who asked while fixing their picnic basket and blanket with Haruka helping her, while Setsuna tends to Hotaru who is getting impatience with every passing minute.

"Well granny over there needs a larger shade than us children, because her skin is starting to sag" Haruka said looking at Setsuna who she called a granny.

Setsuna glared at Haruka and started chasing after the blond in a useless effort, soon little Hotaru join in the chase and the area they occupied is filled with laughter and definitely hard breathing coming from mother daughter duo, when Haruka notice her daughter is starting to get exhausted she let herself get caught and assaulted with tickles.

"Alright guys stop that already, you're burning too much energy out of my Ruka" Michiru began as she took a still angry Setsuna away from the blond.

"And Sets I need her fully charge for tonight's activity" She added with a wink towards the blond's direction, which made Haruka blush and thought of the different things she and Michiru will be doing later tonight.

"I've won, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama" Hotaru injected no idea that the three older women were talking about adult activity nor did she notice the flustered face of her papa and the blush from Setsuna's face both from anger and Michiru's comment.

"That's nice Hime-chan, your papa deserved what she got, _and you girl better keep things quite later tonight_" Setsuna said the last part in a whisper only Michiru could here, This also made Michiru blush deep red.

They started eating and having cheerful chats, with Haruka playing with Hotaru from time to time, and Michiru taking pictures all the while drawing the wonderful images her family can produce, and Setsuna, well being Setsuna, sitting and just smiling.

"Ruka, could you buy us some more drinks, it seems that what we have is not enough" Michiru said while looking inside the basket.

"Yeah, sure" answered the blond, "Anything else??

"No, that will be all" who else could have said this huh…well it was Michiru

"How sbout you Sets?" Haruka inquired while standing up..

"Ice Cream would be nice right Hime-chan??" Answered the iron lady, I mean Setsuna, now where did that came from. Anyway…

"Yey, Ice Cream" Hotaru screamed while jumping around in circles

"Sets, Ice Cream at this time of the day??" It was Michiru

"Yeah why not?"

"Well because it is still a little too early don't you think" Michiru said poiting at her watch, in a very graceful manner, no idea why she does things that way.

"Oh come on Michi, just for today, granny is getting old that is why she want some child's stuff to keep her from aging, at least that's what she thinks" Haruka stated with a big smirk gracing her lips.

"Oh shut the you know what" Setsuna barked at Haruka

"But Michiru-mama I want some too" Hotaru said with big puppy eyes that nobody can say no to.

"Oh, alright, just this once okay"

"Yehey"

"I'm Off" Haruka said waving her hand, tired from listening to all those talk and proceeded to the store by the park.

After several minutes, 5mins to be exact, "Oh dang I forgot to have Ruka buy us some more table napkins, I'll just go and follow her, can you play with our sweet princess for a while Sets?" Michiru asked

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Hmmm, oh let me think, ahmm, no"

"Yeah thought so" But in reality Setsuna loves playing with Hotaru more the shopping, and that is big considering her shopping fever, and Michiru knows it.

"Ok thanks Sets"

Tired of narrating so let's see this in Michiru's POV, it's a lot easier that way

I walk inside the store and started looking for Ruka, it was a slightly big store but not that big that I would miss her, but I did, so I decided to go look for the table napkins. As I walk towards the napkin section I found the most unbearable sight, I saw my Ruka with another girl, not just with another girl, they were kissing. As soon as I saw it I turned back and ran outside. Not even stopping as I heard Setsuna calling me from afar. I just run, the weird thing is that I ran home and lock myself in our room. I drop down in bed and started to cry my heart out…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Mann…I forgot to add the disclaimer thingy, well here it goes…

Disclaimer: I don't have any clue how I could claim Sailor Moon as mine, because it's not, Naoko-chan owns it not me, wow feeling close…Anyway I'm just using her creation as the main supplement for my story, it is like Gatorade for my dehydrated body, chocolate for my craving belly, and…and….mice for my mean cat, coz dang, I saw my cat caught himself a mice and started biting it, then after a few seconds he lets it go, but suddenly grabs it using his darn claws and started chewing it, I mean he gave the mice a ray of hope by letting it escape and then grabbing the life of it and dang it's chow time…ahem…ahem...not really related to a disclaimer huh??? Well let's go back to the story now shall we.

What the Hell?????

Back at the park, Setsuna saw her friend from afar, with tears running down from her nose, naaaahhhh, of course from her eyes. "Michiru!!!" she tried to call. "_What the hell did you do now Haruka"_ She asked silently ask she face Hime-chan's confused face. "Hey now Hime-chan, Michiru-mama just needs to run just like your Haruka-papa does from time to time"

Setsuna grabbed Hotaru, well not grab but more like took hold of her hand and started walking towards the store, "Are we going to papa and get our Ice Cream, Setsuna-mama?" The little girl asked starting to get excited because she can eat her Ice Cream. "

"Yes princess, now shall we???"

At Haruka's kissing scene……Actually let's start with the scene before the kiss…

Haruka arrived at the store, greeted the attendant, grab a basket and proceeded to walk to the cold beverages. She grabs a few drinks and the Ice Cream, she was about to pay when…" Ice Cream huh??? Better get some table napkins, Hotaru's a messy eater"

She walks down the isle with grace and beauty, not exactly but somehow close, she walks like a man with grace and beauty, you know the kind that turns out to be gay only in this case Haruka is a girl but she is gay, I mean a les, oh what the hell, I'm not into titles anyway. Okay the way she walked looks like she was getting married or something the like. Now im lost in my own story…moving on…

She picked up a set of napkins with floral designs on it but just when she was about to put it in the basket…

"HEY! HE..HEEEY YOU!!" It was a girls voice but the way she shout at Haruka sounded like Godzilla rose from the dead, literally shaking the whole store glad that only a few where in it.

"NANI?????" Haruka said as she dropped everything and took a kung fu, crouching tiger from, prepared to give one hell of a BEEEEEEEEEEEP slapping (don't want to use the exact word, it's a family fic, at least for now…grin, let's just settle with the beep thingy). As soon as Haruka saw that the girl in front of her possess no threat at all, she returned to her oh so normal state, charming and glamorous at the same time state.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry to startle you like that" The girl said walking towards Haruka.

"It okay" Haruka said as she started picking up the items she dropped

"Here let me help you with that"

"No need miss, I can handle this" Haruka raised her head to give the girl an assuring smile, and guess what, really guess the expected, I mean damn the expected happened, spoiling my own damn story, sorry for the language. Anyway as I said the girl trips over a can of soda and her lips landed on Haruka's own, you kind of expected that right?? This was the scene that Michiru saw, she didn't even pay attention to the awkward position they where in, I mean Haruka is taller than the girl why someone would as tall as her bent down lower than the girl to get a kiss. Moving forward…the so called kiss didn't eve last long more like just a spilt second only allowing Michiru to see it. Dang fate can sometime be a BEEEEEEEEEEP.

"…." The girl could not speak from embarrassment "I'm…" she tries

"Hey don't worry about it" Haruka runs, fake then shot…. NO relation to the story just simply to say to break the awkward feeling. "It was an accident"

"Hontoni Gomenasai!!" hope got this one correct, "I didn't mean to, you know"

"Act like Godzilla and then pretended to be Jane of Tarzan???"

"What do you mean by that?? I don't see the connection"

"Me neither, just want to say it" she decide to drop that "Why were you shouting at me anyway?? I was not stealing or anything of that sort am I??" "If I were, and I'm not aware of it, must be that I'm a darn clepto or just insane??"

"Oh no, I'm sorry for my actions, is that I was shocked to see the famous racer here, in this store, I shouted merely because I got so excited and I just can't hide it, I know, I know…I'm starting to sing am I???" she sighed but continued "My husband is a big fan of yours, I mean he up to the point he literally missed our date because of watching your race, but I don't blame him, you are good, and so darn hot in person"

"T-Thanks I guess" she blushed

"I just want to have your…" she was cut off by the blonde

"Lips???" Haruka said to hide her own embarrassment from the girl's comment

No…no..no…that was an accident, a good accident but still an accident, I actually want your signature"

"Figure that" Haruka reach for a photo that she always carries just in case someone wants her signature "Your husband's name is????"

"Shun Takeru"

"And yours is???" she handed her the photo with her remarks and signature

"Oh, Himeko, pleasure to meet to you Tenoh-san" "I mean… you know what mean right?"

"I do, and the pleasure is all mine"

"Oh look at the time, my husband is gonna kill me, I kinda left him with the baby, Thanks for this, bye" "Good luck on your next race"

"Ja-Ne" with that Haruka walked towards the counter after refilling her basket, payed for it and started heading for the door when Setsuna and Hotaru entered, feel like enter the dragon….anyway, Hotaru hungrily grabs the shopping bag from Haruka and took a set at the chair provided from customer, "Take it easy princess, so Sets what brought you here?"

"Haruka what the hell did you do this time??"

"I got you and Hotaru the Ice Cream that you want"

"Thank you, and What the hell did you do this time??"

"I don't get you, what is the problem I got your ice cream right?"

"Well I saw Michiru running like the dang hounds were chasing her, and with tears in her eyes that told me you did something bad"

"WHAT!! Who would dare hurt my Michi???"

"Who else but you?"

"But I never even saw her"

"She followed you because she forgot something, must bu something you've done to make her run and cry like that"

"But I…ohh…nooo…"

"Oh no what Tenoh???" Setsuna was glad that Hotaru was out or earshot and too busy with her ice cream to notice them

"She must have saw the incident I had with this girl that wanted my signature"

"What incident?"

"The accidental kiss incident" this becoming like a csi scene

"There is no such thing Haruka"

"Yes there is, and don't think that I have something going on behind Michi's back cause I don't, and this woman is already married and with a child"

"That even made matters worst"

"I told you it's not want you think" she said with a sigh "I got to go find Michi, can you take care of Hotaru and not the other way around"

"You…." Pointing a finger on Haruka's forehead "You better fill me in when we get home ok, I'll take Hotaru for a stroll"

"I'm innocent in this one Sets" Haruka turned as she was met by the girl in the previous encounter

"Oh I see your still here, I forgot something"

"Here Sets, she can tell you everything" literally pushing the girl towards Setsuna

"Please tell her what happened early on, now I got go, later Sets"

A/N: so what do you think..am I getting to boring for your liking??? I don't even know how many persons are reading my fic… please post something on the review…be it like shut up, or stop with the fic or just simply type "" if you read my fic…honestly I don't know how many reads it…or..or…you can type that your lazy to review…it will also be nice to know someone read it and tell me that they read it….

And to my only reviewee…..

**LitaDelacour: **THANK YOU for taking your time to review…I was all giddy when I saw someone reviewed my story…THANK YOU so much…Also…Glad to make you laugh…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have explained the kiss right, and also I didn't make Haruka the guilty party because in most creative mind they always assume that she is, I just decided to give her a break. Now ask what will be the plot if she is not guilty, weeellllll……there is no plot… at least I think so…I don't know…you just have to read and find out. And one more thing, let me just share something before we go to the story or you can skip to the story….it's your lost…I mean choice….

What I'm about to share is kind of the most secretive and private thing that it will make you change you're view in life. It is the most unbelievable and also quite amazing, that it will be hard to resist not knowing, that in your heart, you won't be able to stop reading. That, things in life are not what it seems, that deep wonder lies beneath the earth. That the inevitable will happen no matter how hard you try to avoid it. Nobody will be able to resist and that is a fact. The secret is……well what I want to share is…. I'm doing the laundry while writing this fic…Yep that is the secret….C-O-R-N-Y….I could be such an ass sometimes and write this corny meaningless stuff. But really, I'm doing the laundry right now, while my dog is having a feast with my hair as the main course, darn dog. I'm just glad he is not chewing my head off…my dog is a pitbull so he can easily bite everything off…glad I'm the owner so it's safe and not batter out. And why can't they make clothes like the way the senshi transform so that we don't have the need to do the laudry??? Such a cruel world…on to the story CHARGE………..

MEANINGLESS

Haruka, guided by the wind, senshi of the planet Uranus….ok that was something I just wanted to add teehee… let's try that again.

Haruka left the store and run like hell to wherever the wind guides her through. The wind must be so damn smart, to carry her back home where Michiru is, which about 2 blocks away from the park is, the main reason why they choose this apartment/condo/home of theirs. It has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a fine kitchen, living room, and dinning hall so it would somehow sound like royalty, a balcony that can be considered as a miniature backyard. As I said it is 2 blocks from the park and 5 blocks to the beach. It also has an office/study. Now let us begin the bid with 20000, do I hear 20g's…..drifting…Where was I??? Oh…..

She arrived at their home, removed her shoes, clothes and got ready to jump on Michiru...NAAAHHHH…just her shoes and went towards the second floor where the rooms are. She can hear a faint sound of Michiru sobbing, who else would it be ne? She stood in front of their bedroom with her left hand on the wall beside the door to help her lean a bit.

"Michi" She called

More sobbing was heard and a "Get away, I don't want to see you"

"But Michi, koi…you need to listen to me, I didn't do anything bad"

"Nothing bad?" she asked agrily "Nothing bad Ruka?, You kissed a girl, a girl who is not me" No need to describe what she is feeling right, she is definitely angry and hurt and other stuff. No need to describe but I still did..geeez

"But that was an accident, she screamed at me, I was startled…drop the basket…pick…face…trips…kiss" She is definitely no good at this

"What the hell are you trying to say Ruka??"

"That it was an accident"

"There is no such thing"

"Yes there is"

"Then get your story straight Tenoh" Now she is really, really, really angry, the image of the kiss still clear in her mind

"I was buying the stuff you've asked and she screamed at me, I dropped the stuff and when I picked it up she tripped and kiss…." She wasn't even allowed to finish her part

"She tripped?? That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard"

"But it's true"

"You and your flirting, why don't you just admit it huh? You were flirting with this girl"

"No I was not" She kind of yelled this part, things are getting out of hand

"You're full of….." now it was Michiru's turned to be cut off

"Hey, hey, this is a family fic Michi"

"Right, You're full of…those things that comes out of your ass"

"Okay that didn't sound any better" She started when she realized to what she is being compared to she start to forget what she was trying to do, which is to tell Michiru that it was a misunderstanding

"I'm not full of those; I actually went to do my business in the bathroom before we went to the park"

"Stop that, you know it's your fault, you flirted and worse you kissed her, that whore"

"Don't call her that, even if we don't know what she does for a living"

"See that!!! You're defending her, you're taking her side"

"No I'm not Michi, I was just stating the fact that I don't KNOW her, and you're being rude and unreasonable, open this door so we can have a decent talk"

Michiru stood up, finally gonna open the door huh?? NOT, she started heading towards the bathroom and screamed "BAKA RUKA, THE DOOR IS OPEN"

"Haruka checked the door and it was indeed open, she smacked her head and entered their room. She saw the bathroom door closing. She ran up and grab the knob, and took a step forward only to find her face slammed at the door _"Great now she decides to lock the door" _she whispered to herself

"Michi, baby, let me explain, don't you trust me anymore"

"Trust Ruka??" She is still crying though no tears were available at the moment; please try again later "You expect me to trust you after what I saw?"

"What you saw is not what is seemed" Haruka is hurt, the fact that it wasn't her fault, and that she lost Michiru's trust just like that

"Oh stop that crap, I'm not blind, I know what I saw"

"No you didn't" "_How many times to I have to say this line" _She is starting to get annoyed

"Yes I do, I saw you kissing another girl, and my eyes won't lie to me"

"Yes, I did kind of kissed her, but it was only by accident not because I wanted to"

"Accident my ass"

"Geeeez, you can be so stubborn"

"And you're such a lying and cheating bastard"

"There goes our family fic" Haruka just needed to remind me of my words

"I guess there's no use talking to you now Michi, maybe later"

"There will be no later"

"What!!"

"I want you out of this house"

"What...wait…why??? This is just a silly argument I'll just take the couch tonight"

"No, I want you out, and I want you out now" She screamed

"You're being unreasonable Michi" that will make it strike two, first she lost Michiru's trust over nothing, now she is being thrown out of their house, what's next…getting feed to the dogs???

"Can't you see, this is not going anywhere, you broke my trust, not to mention again"

"But I didn't do anything, and I've change Michi, the last time I flirted with a girl was 5 ½ yrs ago, and you know that right, after we became a couple I stopped with my flirting" "_Not completely but I didn't do as much as kiss anybody, okay maybe I didn't stop but it got to a minimum_" "Please open the door so we can talk properly, I'm not the one at fault here Michi"

"So now it is my fault?"

God they are both being stubborn…wait I'm the one writing it…guess I'm the one who is stubborn

"Yes, it is, because you're getting yourself worked up over nothing"

"Michi, you're my soul mate, I'll give you anything, you're the one I love, the only one for me"

"Well guess what Haruka, you're not the only one for me" Michiru said emotionless, as if not thinking at all, wait she was not thinking at all, was she…

There it was, strike three, batter out. That last strike stab Haruka deep enough to make a single tear escape her eyes. It was a through and through as the CSIs put it.

"Michi, you can't mean that?"

"Yes I do, now go Haruka"

Now Haruka let go of her own tears, left the room by slamming the door and went downstairs.

"Where did those words came from?"Michiru asked herself ad tears once again sparkle in her eyes. She wanted to go after Haruka but her body just won't obey her.

A/N: So how do you like the reality how things so far??

To my knights…I mean reviews…

gotToluvAnime: glad to know someone other that LitaDelacour is reading, your words of encouragement really hit my head, in a good way, continue you say, so here it is, hope you like it. Thank you for the review.

Rushingwind: Just giving Haruka a break from being guilty most on the time…teehee…I take your words "Keep up the good work!" as one of my Gatorade to continue. It was a compliment that touches my heart. Arigato for the review

LitaDelacour: Thank you for the continuing review, it makes me happy that you are there to give time to review my story, Haruka didn't got the chance to explain ne? But at least Setsuna have an idea. Thank you again!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I didn't mean to make Michiru look like the big B word. She just loves Haruka way too much, that she is blinded by jealousy.

_People are not built like stones, they have emotions that may leak out or either shows them to the persons they value the most. Crying is never a weakness, it show how much alive you are, it is also a stress reliever, pain killer, and a punching bag substitute. _

I didn't get too much reviews, only one, guess I suck ne??? But one is more than enough for me, but I do hope to get some flames that they say, even if I do not know what that means, are flames words of encouragement or dissapprovement??? Oh well, THANKS to LitaDelacour for the review. And to all other readers who didn't review…Thanks also… I kinda do same thing anyway, read the story and don't review..teehee… banzai for us…..So to all the curious mind who are reading ARIGATO!

Flipping clothes!!!

From where we left off, Haruka went downstairs, and as soon as she reached the last step she wipes her tears away and looked back up. "Why?", "Why won't you listen?" She then grabbed her car keys and took off. Where was she going?? To the only place that is close to the wind, the place where she can let all the pain she is feeling is taken by the wind. Where is this place??? I don't know yet; guess need to research on it. Naaaahhh…that will take to long, she decided to visit a shrine that has a view port of the big ocean.

Back at the apartment/condo/home;

Setsuna arrived minutes after Haruka left, She was carrying with her all the things left in the park including a sleepwalking Hotaru. "Hime-chan why don't you go lie down on the couch" she gently tugged the little girl "I'll carry you later to your room"

"hmmmm..uhhmmmm" Hotaru answered in s groggy tone, and amazingly found her way to the couch "Se-ma…ma, ake me whin papa ribes" Sleep has over powered her

"Sure thing baby, now rest her for a while" She brushed Hotaru's hair out of her face and went to put away the things she was carrying "Wonder if Haruka found Michiru?"

When she looked at the key rack to put the house key, she noticed that Haruka's bike keys are gone. "_Is Michiru that hard to find to be riding her bike?_" She thought to herself.

She made her way upstair with Hotaru in her arms, She put the girl in her room, turned the aircon on and silently left the room. When she passed by Michiru and Haruka's room, she heard someone was in there. "_Michiru's here??? Did Haruka missed her???_"

She knocked on the door, "Michiru???" she silently called

But no one answered, so she decided to take a peek, she saw Michiru sitting to what seem like Sadako coming from the side of the room, you know like the one coming from the well, if it wasn't for her aqua colored hair she would really looked like Sadako or Sunako. Anyway…

"Michiru??"

"Hey Sets" She said in a sad tone a very, very, very sad tone..

"Has Haruka talked to you yet?"

"Yeah she did, and she lied and made stupid excuses…"

"Stupid excuses?" Setsuna asked her to continue and sat down beside her, rubbing her back for comfort, and that actually did the trick as Michiru began to relax a little and look more humane

"Yeah like the girl tripped and that everything was an accident" She said angrily and sad…

"You know, she was telling the truth"

"What??" she looked at Setsuna

"Why don't you watch a video I got from the store, good thing I planned ahead, incase something like this happened"

"Planned ahead?" Now she is confused

"I know Haruka is no good with words, she is like a child" Setsuna said as she took Michiru's arm and lead her to the living room, to watch the so called controversial video.

After a few seconds that turned into minutes that never turned to an hour of watching….

"Oh No" Michiru said in a _Oh Crap_ tone

"I think I've heard that before"

"She was telling the truth, and I didn't believed her, I'm so stupid"

"Well tell you the truth I didn't believe it too not until the girl explained to me what happened, and I asked the store clerk for the copy of the video surveillance of the store, for a case that things didn't went well"

"I need to talk to her, tell her that she is right, tell her I'm sorry, God I'm so stupid"

"No you are not stupid, you're just jealous and confused, you can't look for her now, you just have to wait for her return, she left with her bike"

"Guess you're right, God Sets I'm so stupid, I don't deserve her"

"Well, you did hurt her"

"And you're not making it any easier for me"

"Yeah sorry, just give her this space, she deserved it"

"I know, Thanks Sets"

"Hey were family right" She said as she gave the other a hug, "I'll be in the office, I need to finish some designs for Monday's work"

"Hey Setsuna, how did you get this video?? I mean…you're not the police and all to have access to this stuff??"

Setsuna only turned deep red at the question "I'm glad you've asked" she paused trying to cool down her blush "though I never really thought I can use this video, good thing it came handy, it wasn't cheap you know" a blush is still visible in her face

"How much do I owe you???" Michiru inquired thinking that Setsuna bribe the clerk with cash

"You owe me big, really big"

"How much???"

"And who said anything about money"

"But you said it was cheap"

"Hey Michiru" She turned and started walking towards the office/study "You know that diamond necklace you have, the one that you've won in that auction in paris??"

"I thought it didn't involved money Sets, but yeah I have that and I don't plan on giving it up, it's rare and only two of it exist in the world" is this what they call betting behind the bush?? Hehe, back to the story

"Oh you're gonna give it to me"

"And why is that?? I know you help me with this video but Sets, that necklace?, so how did you get this video?"

"I flipped"

"You flipped????"

"Iflippedmyshirtoffandshowedtheclerkmybreast" she said so fast that nobody could understand, only superman can, where the heck did that came from.

"HUH?"

"I flipped my shirt off and showed the clerk my breast" She said in a very edible tone

"Huh??? I mean What???"

"So the necklace by tomorrow morning, 8am sharp"

"Yes mam, sorry Sets, and Thank you"

"Like I said were family, but that necklace is mine now"

"Hai…Hai…" She said and Setsuna finally entered the study/office

"Thanks Sets" Whispered Michiru

A/N: it's a good thing that I'm not wicked and used the video ne??? wonder what Setsuna would feel if the video is put to waste???? Hmmmm???

Read and review as they said….konbanwa minna-san….actually it's 1 am now here….I'm such an addict

I think I thanked my review…..THANKS for reading…..now wait what happens next…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Did I made Setsuna do something totally out of character??? I'm sorry for that; I'll make up for it somehow. As you guys can see/read in my story, I'm not really much of a writer. I have no idea why I started to write this and why the hell I'm talking about it. I just want to make people smile a bit and maybe laugh at my story, well not exactly at my story but at the way I wrote it, no, that didn't sound good also. Hmmmm… argggggggh what the heck to the story I tell you…argh me mate!

Days of their lives…Part 1

That night, Sunday night, the same Sunday where all of this stupid things kept happening one after the other. I was taking a bath when my….. Oh crap this is not my diary…. Wait I don't even own a diary…teehee…

Well that night, Setsuna is in the study busy with her designs, Hotaru woke up from her nap and is in the recreational room, the apartment/condo has 4 room, one for Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka share one room and the final room being the recreational room. What they have in this room is a grand piano, some work out material, a 40" flat screen tv, DVD player, Playstation, xbox, surround system and such, just to cut it short. The new game of car racing is what keeping the little girl busy.

As for Michiru, she is currently in the kitchen, cooking her heart ache away. She has been doing this all day long, "_They say a way in a man's heart is through his stomach_", But Michiru isn't Haruka a woman? "_Yeah she is, but she is more like a man, she is even better than one_" Okay point taken, but having all of this will make her fat you know, "_Huh, why?_", well for starters, you have a grilled tuna, smashed potato, tempura, lasagna, carbonara, sushi, rice of course, boiled spinach with dashi sauce, baby abalone with thick sauce, sashimi…do you still want me to continue? "_Did I cooked all of those?_" , Yeah you did, do you want to make Haruka look like a damn sumo wrestle, I mean just imagine her having thick cheeks, a fat ass, a big tummy, then having her give that oh so charming smile, shivers, "_Okay that gave me the shivers all the way down _", "_I'll just give the left over to the neighbors_". So how are going to apologize to Haruka? "_Beg and Plead_".

"How about you leave this conversation to us ne whyteyes?" Oh Setsuna, charming entrance as always, moving on to the story….

"Hey Sets"

"Wow, are we having a farewell party for Haruka?"

"You're so cruel sometimes, you know that don't you?"

"Sorry, anyway…how are you going to apologize?" Setsuna said taking a bite of the baby abalone.

"I'll admit that I'm wrong, I'll ask for forgiveness, tell her that I have been so stubborn" Michiru said as she was putting icing on the cake…HUH? Cake? Damn more food…

"Okay, that is admirable, to admit your mistake is good first step" Setsuna is now eating some lasagna….geeez Sets…you'll turn into a whale at that rate

"Hey Sets, can you call Hotaru-chan and tell her dinner is ready"

"Oh so this is dinner?"

"Just call her please"

"Hai..Hai.."

After dinner, Hotaru is settled in the living room, while the mommies are fixing the oversized dinner. The phone rang alerting Michiru who threw away everything in hand and rushes to answer it, this action caused Setsuna to act as if she is in a matrix film catching everything dropped by Michiru.

"Hello, Haruka???"

"Yes..can I?" Haruka's voice sounded annoyed but somehow hurt

"Haruka I'm sorry, I have been…" Haruka cut her off

"Can I speak to Hotaru please"

"Haruka please listen to me, I'm sorry.." she got cut off again

"To Hotaru please, I want to speak to my daughter"

"Gomen, Hotaru dear, your papa is on the phone"

Hotaru is all giddy and pick up the phone in the living room, "Papa"

"Hey hime-chan, did you have your dinner?"

"Hai, Papa are coming home?"

"No, not tonight, I have a race to prepare for, and it's gonna take some serious preparations" Now this is a lie, she doesn't have any race till next season…

"Oh…" Disappointment is clear in the child's voice

"But don't worry princess; I'll be picking you up for school tomorrow morning"

"Really Papa?" now it is full of excitement, a child's mind is so pure ne?

"Yup, now time for your bedtime story" Haruka does this every time she is away because of a race or to accompany Michiru at a concert, she would give a bedtime story to Hotaru even through the phone.

"But Papa I haven't had my bath yet"

"Oh okay, I'll call again after you have your bath"

"Haruka" It was Michiru's voice, she was listening to their talk all the while.

"Hey Michiru-mama I'm gonna take my bath, you talk to Papa" Hotaru put the living room phone down and jogging towards the bath

"Tell Hotaru I'll call again"

"But Haruka I'm sorry, please listen to me"

"Listen to you when you didn't listen to me", "I'm hanging up, I'll call Hime-chan later"

"Ruka…" The phone went beep beep

Michiru put the phone down and started to cry; Setsuna came to her side and tries to comfort her as much as she can. "What happened?" Setsuna asked as careful as possible.

"She won't even talk to me, and I know she has the right not to…….sob how can I say the things I want to say is she won't allow me to…sob"

"Give her time; you know she can be stubborn"

"But she is right; I didn't listen to her, now she won't listen to me"

"Then make her listen, you know, make her fall for you, again"

"What do you mean?"

"Break her wall, make her fall for you, and make her love you again"

"You're right, I need to get her back, I need to say that I'm sorry, that I was wrong, that I need her"

"Now that's the spirit, anyway do you need something from the store?"

"No, Why" Michiru said as she wipes away her tears

"Well I need something, just gonna go out for a minute okay"

"Yeah, thanks Sets"

"No problem"

After Setsuna left the phone rang again, Michiru calm herself before answering it.

"Hello Ruka"

"Hey, where is Hime-chan?"

"I'll call her"

As if on cue, Hime-chan started shouting from upstairs, "Is that Papa?"

"Hai…it's your Papa" Hotaru rans down grab the phone in the living room; Michiru is in the dining hall, "Haruka can I talk to you first?" But she was too late to ask, Hotaru had alreadyopen the line "Papa what story are you gonna tell?"

"Well…which one do you like?" Michiru took this as her cue to hang up. She went upstairs to their daughter's room, signaled Hotaru to not tell Papa that she was there, she pick up the phone from Hotaru and it in speaker. They listen to Haruka mumble about beauty and the beast. Hotaru fell asleep right in the middle of the story. So that left Michiru to listen to her lover's voice.

"Princess, are you still awake?" Haruka ask after a long silence from the other line. Michiru of course didn't answer.

"Guess you're not…well sleep tight my princess, good night" She blew a muah as a kiss and then hang up.

"Good night Ruka" Michiru said as she held her tears, she then put the phone down and head down to their room, "I need to find a way to get her back". And once again the phone rang. She pick it up again….mann does every room in this house has a phone??

"Hello"

"Hello, Michiru"

"Ruka….I"

"I just called to inform you that I'll be taking Hotaru to school tomorrow"

"Oh, okay"

"I'll come by in the morning to pick her up, bye"

"By…" too late again, "I still have a chance, she will come here, I got to think of a plan"

"I'll get you back, this I promise"

Now I'm wondering where is Haruka???? Ne Michiru, do you know? Michiru? "_Shush I'm thinking_" Oh okay, guess I have to wait till the next chapter…teehee…

A/N: I know this chapter is a little too short, but my mind is currently flying away towards sleep…. I can't even think of a good line to make people smile or laugh a little…maybe in the next chapter…once again it is late here…oh god too sleepy and too stubborn not to post this story…hehe….

Ami Meitsu: Sorry for making her do something out of character, Setsuna, I'll make up for it and hope you'll like more in the next chapters….Thank you for the review

LitaDelacour: Glad to know you're looking for more….Setsuna is a big part in this story so got to love her ne?? Thank you for the review

Minnasan…Arigato for taking your time to read my story…Oyasumi to me


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There were so many typo errors in the last chapter, damn. This will be my lesson never ever, and I mean ever write a story/chapter late at night, never to write it on 2am in the morning… My hands were typing its way to the story but my mind was already passed asleep.Changing the subject… Hey I got two reviews, cool. Arigato. I got something for Setsuna, just wait for it though; it is not in this chapter. Now I'm all giddy because of the lack of sleep why not let this story rise from the deep. Okay that didn't make any sense now did it?? Well as all chefs say story is served….

Days of their lives…Part 2

It was the dawn of a new millennium, the time for a new hero to rise. Darkness will no longer prevail for she shall take you where the angels run free….here she comes to save the day….not really…I just want to add all of this before I start the story..

Monday morning came, and we still have no idea where Haruka stayed the night. All we know is that she is now standing in front of the door of their apartment. It was 5:30am, Hotaru's class starts at 8am. She was way too early, that is why she was thinking of entering the house or just waits for a while.

"_Guess I should just enter and take a bath first_" You should I mean look at you, you still wore the same clothes as yesterday. "_Well geeeez as if I brought my clothes with me_" Why did you decide not to come home last night anyway? "_I just can't face her, I was too angry, way too angry_" So have you cooled down? "_A little, but I'm still angry, she expect me to listen to her when she did not listen to me_" Well maybe she was sorry? "_Sorry?? I don't think so…after all she wants me out, she told me that I'm not her soul mate_" She did? "_Not exactly but it sounded that way_" How about you take that shower first, come in and welcome to my humble home "_It's my home not yours, but I'll take that shower_" Good cause you stink…"_Hey now, I do not stink_" Try smelling yourself "_Okay maybe I do, a little_" Go take that shower and where did you stay last night? "_At the shrine, well not at the shrine but in one of the trees there_" How the hell did you manages to sleep there? "_I was tired as hell, so stop bothering me already_" Okay….

She has her own key of course so going in is not a problem, but the bath thing now is. All of her clothes are inside their room. "Maybe I should wait for them to wake up" So she sat down at the sofa, after a few minutes, the uncomfortable feeling of being Mr. stinky hits her nose. "Ah what the hell, she can kick me out after my bath"

She made her way to their room, she slowly open the door and took a peek in. She then saw Michiru still asleep, she walk toward her and found traces of tears along her eyes. "Are those tears for me?" She whispered as gently brush Michiru's hair away from her face. "Did I hurt her again?" She lifted her hand as Michiru stir a little, all her anger just flew away, and seeing Michiru like this hurt her. "I'm such a fool" She started to walk towards the bathroom. "I should talk to her, but I'm not ready yet, maybe tomorrow" Her final words as she enters her death sentence…."_Hey_",,,I mean the bathroom.

Moments later the sound of an alarm clock was heard in every room of the house. Michiru groggily reach for it and stop it from it's misery of crying. She laid back down, "Just 5 more minutes", don't we all do that. But nature is too powerful, as she headed for the bathroom. "I didn't even think of plan, all I did was cry, maybe I should cry, beg and plead in front of her" she shook her head. She entered the bathroom; she didn't even realize the shower was on. So pull down her black laced underwear and sat down on the toilet. She was in a nightie (is that right??).

"Morning"

Shock, she looks up to find a naked Haruka in the shower. "Ha….." she stammered

"Well go on, holding it in will just give you a UTI, we don't want that do we" she said with a smirk gracing her features, she turned towards the shower and continue to put soap on her body.

"Hai, gomen, I didn't know you were here" Michiru said as she still stare at Haruka's form…"_Damn she's so hot and sexy_" by the way Michiru already finished peeing but she is starting to get wet down there….hmmm….Back to Haruka now shall we. Haruka is putting soap on her body in the most seductive way she could as she know Michiru is watching her, but something happened beyond her control. The soap slip out of her hand, so instinctively she bent down and pick it up, all in the process showing Michiru a backside view of her…ehmmm…you know… But before Michiru turns into a horny dog and starts humping Haruka, a voice was heard from outside.

"Michiru?" It was Setsuna… Thanks there Setsuna, but I think my family fic just went out of the window.

"Hey Sets, be right out" after cleaning herself she went out of the bathroom and lock the door for Haruka.

"_Why would she pick up a soap like that, she could have sat down to get it, but noooo, she bent down and God it turned me on_" she thought as she walks towards where Setsuna was, the door frame of the bedroom door, "Oh no I didn't apologized".

"Hey how are you?" Setsuna ask concerned but noticed something is different "What did you do in the bathroom to get so flustered like that?" she inquired "You didn't…?"

"What? No Sets…not what you're thinking, I just took a pee while Haruka was taking a bath" she said as her blood runs out of her nose, she of course didn't let it out.

"Wow, so you two made up?" she was surprised, she could hear Michiru's crying last night when she checked upon her.

"No, not yet, she was there when I entered, I haven't even said sorry yet" she hangs her head low

"Well, do those later, when she is done" Setsuna still confused but decided not to push it.

"Yeah, I'll go check on Hotaru, would you mind doing breakfast?" She said as she picks up her bath robe near the night stand.

"Yeah sure" Setsuna just shrugged her confusion off, both women walk out of the room, Michiru headed towards Hotaru's room and Setsuna to the kitchen.

Inside the bathroom Haruka stood inside the shower, thinking of the best next move. "Should I talk to her now, why the hell did I do that anyway" "We're supposed to be fighting but after that, arrrgh I don't know anymore" She turned off the shower walk out of it; she dried her hair and body and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "_What to do?_"

How about talking to her? "_Talk, now?_" No after 10 yrs when she is married and gone "_Gone, I won't be able to handle that_" Then talk to her damn it "_Alright already, I'll talk to her tomorrow just not now_"

Inside Hotaru's room…"Hime-chan, good morning" Michiru entered their daughter room.

"Michiru-mama, Ohayo"

"Did you want to take your bath now?"

"Hai, but Michiru-mama, I'm big enough to bath by myself" she said with a pout

"Hai..hai.. I know that princess, I'll just stay in the bath with you, I'm not gonna do anything I'll just watch you"

"You'll just watch? Promise?"

"Hai I will, now let's go"

"Alright, but Michiru-mama, can you fix my hair for me later"

"Of course princess" this is one of their bonding moments since both Haruka and Setsuna make a big mess whenever they try to fix Hotaru's hair, Haruka taking the easy way to fix it by just massaging it with her hand and Setsuna over doing it, most of the time making Hotaru come late to school due to "Gotta make our princess shine". So Hotaru chooses her Michiru-mama when it comes to school grooming.

At 7am, Hotaru, Setsuna and Michiru are in the dining hall eating breakfast. Setsuna already in her working clothes, Michiru still in her robe and Hotaru in her school uniform. Haruka is still upstairs and doing what exactly, that we don't know. Okay I know, she is just avoiding contact with her aqua haired goddess. Just being stubborn and making my story longer…geeeez Haruka kiss and make up already….

It was around 7:30am when Haruka came downstairs, Little Hotaru is fixing her shoes for she knows it was the time to leave for school. "Hime-chan are you ready to go?"

"Hai Papa, you're the one who took so long"

"She is right Haruka what the hell were you doing upstairs?" It was Setsuna, Michiru was waiting for the perfect moment to talk to the blonde.

"Don't swear in front of Hotaru Sets, I was just fixing some stuff I need" She was carrying with her a small sports bag, guess she is planning to camp outside again.

"Papa lets go already"

"Hai Hime-chan" She took Hotaru's bag and headed for the door when..

"Haruka, can I talk to you for a minute?" This was the perfect time Michiru was looking for.

"Don't worry Haruka I'll take Hotaru to the car, you guys need to talk anyway, come on princess" "Just take to long, Hime-chan still need to go to school, and I need to work" And so they left…

"Haruka, I'm sorry for not listening to you, I've been blinded by jealousy, I'm so sorry" she said suppressing her tears

"It's ok, things happen"

"Do you for…." She was cut off by Haruka…damn it Tenoh…don't let it get to another chapter

"Don't Michi, not now, we'll talk tomorrow, please understand"

"But you said that it's ok? Was it a lie?" Now she was crying…

"No it is not a lie, things happen, but I'm not ready yet Michi, we'll talk tomorrow"

"I don't understand"

Haruka went for the door, open it and before walking outside she said, "Please Michi don't cry, we'll talk, we'll fix this" with that she left.

A/N: Things are looking good but slowly turning into something confusing ne??? is it or is it not confusing??? Tell me if it is confusing….Well I love to write more but unfortunately I need some sleep…and my family fic rating flew out of the window so please pardon my English…next is.as they say Review…not forcing you to, just if your not busy and if you guys don't mind reviewing….Arigato for reading!!!

Ami Meitsu: Setsuna's effort in getting the tape won't be put into waste, I just can't do that to her. I already got a bonus chapter ready for her, if it can be considered a bonus that is….Arigato for the review…Glad to know that you found the food part funny…

LitaDelacour: Love your suggestion on how they would make up…Ithe kiss and make up part is near…just wait how….Thanks for the review

To all readers Thank you, for every person reading my fic is already considered as a blessing from above..Arigato


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Nothing to say, just the word Redemption or the likes.

Colors of Life

After Haruka left, Michiru stood by the doorway crying, looking at the exact spot where lover was, she slowly wiped her tears away, took one more glance at the door then went over to their room to seek the comforting hug of her element. She was in their bath under the shower, where she felt safe and at ease, here's the place she can think, a place where all the pain she is feeling is simply washed away. "She said it's ok, but she was not really listening" She raised her head and let the water run to her face. "If she won't listen, I'll make her listen, if cry, beg and plead won't work, there is always that option" Hey what option? "You'll see" Oh ok, I'll leave you with your options and go to where your family is.

Haruka walked towards her car, she was confused and having an inner battle with her mind, but for now, she has things to do. She spotted Setsuna and Hotaru waiting beside her car. "Hey Hime-chan, ready to go?"

"Mou, Papa you're so slow, look at the time, I'm late" Hotaru said pouting

"Hime-chan you know how to read time?" Haruka asked surprised, she then opened the door for her daughter

"No Papa, but the look on Setsuna-mama's face tells me I'm late" The little girl said looking at Setsuna

Haruka looked at Setsuna, "Yeah you're right, she looks like my granda, S-C-A-R-Y" Haruka utter a frightened look as she checked Hotaru's seatbelt.

When Haruka looked up she received a warm glare from Setsuna "Yeah right" Setsuna said annoyed while Haruka and Hotaru shared a laugh at her comment, "So how did it go Haruka?" She asked before Haruka stepped in the car.

"Great" Haruka said with a forced smile, she then entered her car and drives away with Hotaru waving her hands good bye. "As if Haruka" Setsuna rolled her eyes knowing that nothing right happened between her two friends. She walked towards her car and took off for work.

Jumping through time and Haruka's crazy driving, we now go to Hotaru's School.

"Have a great day princess" Haruka said kneeling in front of Hotaru fixing her uniform, though it doesn't need to be fixed

"Papa, will you come pick me up later?"

"Of course princess" Haruka gave her daughter a little peck on the cheeks. She waved Hotaru off and when the little girl entered the school she then headed to her car. "Time for a ride" She thought as she hopped onto her car, cause she too seek the comfort of her element, she rode along the shoreline with the wind gently playing with her hair, this calmed her mind and help her forget the things she ought to forget, even just for now.

Lets fast forward shall we…. bliss…

Haruka was waiting out in thefront of the main door of Hotaru's school, waiting for her ever so energetic daughter…the drive did its job, all of the tense feeling she had simply vanished.

"Papa" She heard her daughter shout at her, she was running like a crazed child

"Princess" She answered as she spread her arms and caught her little glow worm, Hotaru can be such a worm especially when she is excited, she can be compared to a worm that goes all wiggly when you put salt on it, just exclude the dying part after putting too much salt.

All the people around them look at the serene sight of the father-daughter duo, especially the moms, who have their dreamy eyes all over Haruka. Soon whispered can be heard, like "Wish my husband is that hot" or "He's so cute, wonder is he's a single parent?" and other did recognized her as the famous racer "He's more handsome in person" or "He's totally H-O-T, I mean sizzling hot"

Haruka just shrugged their comment as they kept referring to her as a "he", she was used to it anyway, but before things get out of control, she guided her daughter to the car.

As they are walking towards the car, "Papa, can we go get some ice cream and then play at the crowns?" Hotaru asked with puppy eyes, looking hopeful at Haruka.

"Anything for my princess" Haruka pick up her daughter and twirled her once, she received a very happy giggle from the child.

And so Hotaru got everything she barked at her Papa, and it was passed 2pm when Haruka decide to take Hotaru home. They arrived at their house at just before 3pm. Haruka accompanied her daughter to their apartment "Get in and get out" She thought to herself for she knows that Michiru is staying at home because she had no violin practice, she just hoped that Michiru is drawing/painting so she can avoid the unavoidable. She opened the door let her daughter go in first then she entered.

"Tadaima Michiru-mama" Hotaru shouted as she took off her shoes.

"I can't stay, I have to go…I can't…" Haruka stopped in mid sentence as when Michiru appeared in front of them wearing a dark blue shorts, that goes just under her butt cheeks, showing her silky smooth legs and for a top, she is wearing a white tank top, nothing special there ne? What made it special and eye catching is that Michiru wore no brassier at all; SEXY is the best way to describe it, this is how Haruka saw it. She can clearly she the frame of Michiru's breasts and her nipples are standing out, she was starting to drool when Hotaru came to the rescue.

"Konnichiwa Michiru-mama" The little girl exclaimed breaking the hot tension running through Haruka body, but not completely as she is still staring at Michiru's frame. Little Hotaru reach Michiru and gave her kiss on the cheeks. This is when Haruka was able to break her gaaze from Michiru's body to her face, Michiru was wearing a light lip stick, in short make up, but not too dark or excessive just right to highlight the word SEXY.

"Konnichiwa Hime-Chan, how was your day" As Hotaru gave her mama the summary of her day and stood still as a rock, "That's great, so you played all those games??? Hey lets sit down in the living first" Hotaru then continued to babble about her day out as she walks side by side with Michiru. "Why don't you join us Haruka?" She said giving one of those sideway-seductive glances.

Haruka blushes at her action, she was about to comply when suddenly her mind took control over her body "I should go now, I'll call you later princess" She didn't even got the chances to turn around because..

"Why won't you join us???" It was Michiru, she said this with teary eyes, she then turned to their daughter and "Hotaru your Papa is being mean to me, she won't join us because she hates me" she was sobbing… This didn't make any sense to Haruka and Hotaru id too young to really grope what's happening so…

"Papa why would you make Michiru-mama cry? Why do you hate her? Why are you being mean to her?" Little Hotaru asked angrily, not mad just angry she is just 5 after all.

"I'm not mean to her and I don't hate you're Michiru-mama" Haruka tried to defend her herself and maybe be able to leave.

"Then why won't you stay?" Now Hotaru has teary eyes

Haruka didn't even let Hotaru's eyes "I'll stay, I'm not being mean and I don't hate her"

She said defeated, "I'll stay a little longer, then after that I'll leave okay"

"Okay Papa, but please don't make Michiru-mama cry, don't hate her" Hotaru said as she wiped the invisible tears she had.

"I won't, I promise" as soon as she said those words, she could feel the smirk on Michiru's face. So she loked at Michiru with the side of her eyes as she was comforting her daughter, and there it was, Michiru was grinning so big. "_Oh no you didn't_?" Hmmm yeah she did, so just got to accept it, she owned you Haruka, "_She used our daughter, that's not fair_" and not listening is fair? "_Tsssk_"

They walked towards the living room, when they reached the living room; Hotaru noticed something spread out on the coffee table. Hotaru flopped down on the sofa "What are these Michiru-mama?"

"Oh these" Michiru took a seat beside Hotaru as Haruka sat opposite of the two.

"These Hime-chan are our family photos" Michiru picked a bundle of them and showed it to little Hotaru

"Is this Papa?"

"Hai, that's your Papa"

Picture: Haruka in her teens, she is wearing her tracksuit. Blue shorts, white jersey with her name written on it, and running shoes. She has a trophy in hand and a gold medal dangling around her neck.

"This is a picture of Haruka's first win in the high school national competition"

"Papa has a lot of those right Michiru-mama?" Little Hotaru is listening attentively to the story behind the pictures, as she found this like her bedtime story.

"Hai, she does" One corner of their recreational room is filled with Haruka's trophies and medals from different sports and races.

"This one has Papa and Setsuna-mama" Hotaru looking at another picture

Picture: Younger version of Haruka and Setsuna, Haruka is sitting on top of a fire hydrant with Setsuna standing beside her. Haruka, is wearing a green t-shirt with a "bite me" print on it, a cargo shorts, light green-white rubber shoes and a white cap. Setsuna on the other hand, is wearing a short pants that goes below her knees, red tank top that matches her eyes and a red stiletto, I think. Sorry can't really see it but I'm sure it is a stiletto.

"Well despite how much they argue and how different they are, they are good friends. Haruka and Setsuna have been friends longer than your Papa and I have been together" She finished as Hotaru started digging into the pile of photos and pick another one

"How about this one Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked showing the picture to Michiru

Picture: Michiru and Haruka in their teens, standing in from of an illuminated fountain. Holding each other with a smile gracing their features, a smile that shows how much love exists between the two. Michiru is wearing a light green spaghetti strapped long dress, hugging her form with a slit on one of the sides showing her leg, and a matching pair of slippers. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail and a few stray strands on the side of her face. She's wearing a gold necklace with a teardrop shaped blue diamond hanging on it. Haruka beside her wore a white tuxedo with light green vest that matches Michiru's dress. Her hair of course is like the way she normally wears it, but added a few hair waxes to make shine more, making her more handsome.

"Oh this?" She said as she took the photo "This is me and Haruka on our prom night" she smiled at the memory "We won the title of Kind and Queen of the prom"

"That's amazing, didn't know you're the queen and Papa's the king" The little girl said with big eyes looking at the photo Michru had

"Ara, only for that night Hime-chan" She giggled at her daughter's excitement

While Hotaru is looking at the photo, Michiru took this chance to look at Haruka who seem to be lost in memory lane, which is for her a good sign.

Haruka was grinning, she remembered the look everybody at the prom gave them as she gave Michiru a kiss between dances, they have been known as a couple so voting them as the King and Queen of the prom was a good choice. She brought herself back to reality as she felt someone staring at her it was Michiru.

Michiru took this chance to provoke the blonde a little, she first looked at her daughter, once she saw her busy with the other photos she begin her moved. She moved her leg apart just enough to let the blonde see her inner thigh as her short runs upward. She lifted her finger and then glided it through her face, lips, her neck, then her breast, she brushed along them, and she then proceeded to move to her navel and then close to her, gulp, to her….by this time Haruka is beet red, as red as a tomato as she followed every movement Michiru made, she felt her nerves tingling at every action done by the aqua haired girl. Things are heating up, way too hot…. but everything broke as Hotaru decided to pick another picture and..

"Michiru-mama, this is your pictures right" the little girl held two photos in her hand

Michiru slightly loses her composure but then as if nothing happened she turn to look at her daughter, Haruka on the other hand was still flustered. She tried to distract herself and looked at the pictures on the table.

"Hai, that's me, but this is the first time seeing these pictures"

"You don't know about this Michiru-mama" Hotaru asked as she was hoping to hear another story of her parents

"No I don't" Michiru exclaimed hoping for her option to rise now

"Ohhh" Hotaru sounded disappointed as she was expecting a story behind the photos

Haruka stood up and walked over to her daughter, she is standing in front of her daughter and looked at the pictures. All the memories are flooding her mind, memories that are too good to put into waste. So she make her move…

"That is the picture I took when I first saw your Michiru-mama, it was the day I fell in love to her" Haruka surprisingly took a seat next to Michiru, why??? Because Hotaru was sitting beside the arm rest no space there.

Picture 1: Michiru is wearing a high school uniform with her violin in hand as she was playing under a Sakura Tree.

"Really Papa" Excited as Hotaru was, she is like receiving a new fairytale story on every photo she saw

"Hai, I borrowed Setsuna's photo that day as I wanted to took a picture of the sky that day, for it shows a racecar shaped cloud, that is when I heard Michiru playing, I followed the sound and there I saw the most beautiful girl in school, I took her photo without her knowing. Later that day, I showed it to Setsuna and ask her if she can find out, who is this girl, as I was too afraid to disturb her playing that day"

"And it was Michiru-mama?"

"Hai, it was. And I only found out when Setsuna took that picture" Haruka was poiting at the other picture Hotaru was holding

Picture 2: Michiru in her school bathing suit, standing on the 1st place position of a swimming competition with a gold medal on her neck.

"She won the swimming competition for our school back then, Setsuna was part of the newspaper club in charge to cover the competition, that how she took that picture"

"Papa, is that what you call love at site?" Hotaru asked after minutes of thinking

"It's called love at first sight Hime-chan" It was Michiru who corrected her daughter, she who was silent all this while "Was it Haruka?" she asked with hopeful eyes

Haruka looked at Michiru, and thought "_There's no need to lie, no need to run away, no need to fight, I love her, nothing is gonna change that_" then she answered the two who was looking at her "Hai, it was love at first sight"

At those words Michiru started to cry, "I'm so sorry Haruka, about not believing you, about not trusting you, about not listening, I'm so sorry" She was really crying now.

Before Hotaru can asked and give comfort to her crying mama, Haruka had already took Michiru in her hands and stroke her lovingly "There is no need for that Michi,I love you and I'm sorry too" Haruka noticed Hotaru's concerned look "Hime-chan can you get some water for your Michiru-mama" The little girl walked hurriedly to the kitchen.

When Hotaru was out of sight, Haruka turned Michiru's face, so that she can wipe away the tears, "It's ok Michi, there is no need for you to cry" "I love you, and no silly argument can change that, I love you and I'm sorry if I took so long"

"Yeah you did, you took way to long" She said as she cried some more "I'm sorry Ruka, I should have listen to you"

"Well you should have just smack the girl in the face when you saw us, I wouldn't mind really" She said a she received a playful smack on the shoulders

"Baka…I'm sorry…do you forgive me?" She said as Haruka kept on wipping her tears away

"I already did" Haruka said as she kissed the lips so longed to kiss, and it didn't take a second for Michiru to respond to the kiss as it deepened by the second. They broke the kiss to catch their breaths and noticed a smiling Hotaru standing with one glass of half full water.

"Arigato Hime-chan" Michiru took the glass from Hotaru and drank some water, Hotaru took a seat on Michiru's lap and "You ok now Michiru-mama?"

"Hai, I am, thank you princess"

"See Michiru-mama, Papa doesn't hate you, don't cry anymore" Hotaru stroke Michiru's hair, comforting her mama

"Arigato Hime-chan, everything is alright now"

Hotaru hugged Michiru with all her might, Michiru and Haruka smiled at their daughter action. Haruka took both Michiru and Hotaru in her arms and hugged them, they stayed like this for a while until the door opened at Setsuna walked in.

"Did I miss anything?" Setsuna asked a she saw the three on the sofa

"Nothing much" Haruka said with a smirk

"_Oh no, it's gonna be a loud night_" Setsuna thought, she knows that the two had made up, and that she will be hearing them do it till morning light.

"Setsuna-mama join us, we are looking at our family photos" Hotaru asked climbing off Michiru and sat beside Setsuna on the love seat. Haruka just hold onto Michiru and whispered "I love you Michi"

"I love you too Ruka"

"Papa look at this picture" they spend most of the night looking at the pictures and arranging them on the photo album…and later that night, Hotaru got tired from all the things they did, and slept like an angel. Michiru and Haruka shared a night of passion, love, and forgiveness, And as for Setsuna, she is suffering from lack of sleep and ear plugs.

A/N: So there you have it…hope you like this chapter…I know it's long because I kind of beat around the bushes. And I jumped out the window and run after my family fic rating before it can escape my reach.

Ami Meitsu: The bonus chapter is up next…Thank you for the review…hope I redeemed myself in this chapter cause I know I sucked at the last chapter…teehee…Thanks

Haruka-Sora-Tenoh: OMG, omg, Oh MY God...Thank you for the comment…glad you like my fic… I'm always happy to make people laugh…though I didn't put any funny parts in this or so I think, I don't know…THANKS for the review hope you like this chapter too…

Arigato to all readers...


	8. bomusepiloguewhat happened next

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I got a job interview and been busy this past week, Gomen. Anyway, here's the bogus chapter….BONUS…I mean bonus chapter…

WARNING: There's a lot of random stuff in this…please bear with it

Chase my life away part 1????

It was early morning, you wake up, and she knocks, knocks, knocks on the door. Time to wake up, perfect smile, it's you I've been waiting for….not quite true…but it was early morning, just needed to get this words out of my head, I mean hearing it play while I rode that God forsaken bus really get my mind ringing….SMACK ouch that hurts! "_Well we are at our places and you ruined the entry, why must you do this everytime?_" Ruka-chan can't you hold your position a little longer I mean with Michiru in your arms like that you don't have any complaint right? SMACK ouch what was that for, really you should stop that "_Well readers want the story not your stupid blabbering, and I don't mind having Michuri in this position, but don't make them wait any longer_" Yeah right and you're not making them wait either huh? SMACK really you got to stop that, what if my brains fell out of my head huh "_Not gonna comment just write the damn script_". Alright already, hope doctor House is in tomorrow cause I'm sure I have brain damage somewhere, hold it, one more smack and we're gonna delay this longer. Now to the story, lights, camera, and ACTION.

It was Tuesday morning and the sun was shinning vibrantly than ever, Maxwell's beauty products are available at any leading market. For free commercials please call….ehem… Though the windows are covered with curtains, the sunlight was able to peek through it, hitting the eyes of our hot blooded blonde, now, now, you're supposed to be sleeping so no smacking. _Groans_. As the sunlight hit her eyes forcing her to squint it and groan, because this gesture from the sun only means it's time to get up.

Haruka slowly opens her eyes, adjusting to the view; she then turned her head towards her lover for she felt Michiru moved slightly. "I'll never get tired of waking up like this" she said as she stares at Michiru's naked form wrapped all over her own. Michiru was hugging her like she will never let go, this action leave Haruka with an overwhelming feeling of content. She moved to kiss the other on the forehead, waking her up in the process.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Of course you did Haruka, b-a-k-a _Glares_, well who wouldn't wake up with a gesture like that, he he.

"Morning" came the reply from Michiru snuggling closer to the blonde

"Morning love" Haruka said as she kissed Michiru on the forehead once again, receiving a healthy giggle as response

"How about giving it here?" Michiru removed herself from Haruka and pointed her index finger on her lips

"Morning kisses ne?" She smirked as she gives the other a heart warming kiss on the lips, a full lock, and tongue twisting kiss. But Michiru pulled away before it turned into something different. "Huh? Why?" Haruka asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't kiss after all" She said as she sits up

"Why?" Haruka is dumbfounded by the sudden action

"Well it doesn't taste good" Michiru said suppressing a giggle as she saw the worried-dumb look on Haruka's face, as it slowly turns into an angry expression and all was heard was a "Hmmmp, sorry if my breath smells and taste bad" She laid down and covered her body.

"Well Ruka, it can't be help. I mean we just woke up, it's supposed to taste like that" Michiru said as she reach for her lover and tried to remove the cover

"I'm sorry Ruka, forget that I even said that" no answer as she still tugged on the cover

"Come on Ruka, what do you want me to do? To make up for it" she was finally able to remove the cover

"Kiss me" was the simple command and Michiru comply without any hesitation, despite the fact that it doesn't taste good, they explore the kiss further, taste really didn't matter anymore, the kiss was quickly turning to a very very sensual one as they both felt their naked body rubbing on each other.

"Wait Ruka,….sto….p" Michiru said in between moans, "We can't do it, we have to get up" Michiru said as she freed herself from Haruka, she stood up fast enough that she felt dizzy at first, "I have to fix breakfast for Hotaru and you need to drive her to school, eeeekkk, Ruka" Michiru squeak as Haruka grabbed her waist and kissed her belly and then lifted her up. But the two stop frozen on the spot when the door suddenly flew open, Setsuna appeared on the door frame with bloodshot eyes, Haruka let Michiru down and covered both of their bodies with the blanket.

Setsuna has her hair down, wearing a white night dress, slowly moves towards the two. Did I said move…she was crawling on the carpet with her bones cracking on every move she makes. Shoulders moving up and down with her hands acting like claws gripping the carpet. All of the sudden she was standing, neither of the two notice how she was crawling one minute then standing on the other. She stood in front of their bed as they stood on the other side. Setsuna's body was swaying from left to right while walking small steps, her body was covered in darkness, and then she voiced out "You'll both die in seven days"

"Aren't we supposed to get a call before you come to us" Haruka asked as she took a step back

"Oh no, I take that back, you'll both die this morning if you don't stop this crazy sex madness" Setsuna black aura was replaced with a yellow glow, with her hair flying everywhere, her green hair slowly turning into yellow as everything around them began to float, "I mean, you guys are driving me crazy, with all this noise you make, and you're still going at it, free porn sound may be good at some time but it really is irritating at most time, now I know why you bought Hotaru that disk, why don't you guys stop it already and do something useful" She said this as angrily as she could "Now get ready Hime-chan is about to wake up" With that she walked towards the door and left, slamming the door along the way. She stood at the hallway and returned back to her old good looking self as the suppressed blush creeping slowly upon her face "I can't believe I burst in there like that, and saw them _gulp_ I'm definitely sleep deprived" She taught as she went to her bedroom to get ready for work.

Back to Haruka and Michiru "I'll go check on Hotaru" It was Haruka who spoke first

"Yeah, and I'll go make us some breakfast"

"Yeah"

"Ruka"

"Yes Michi"

"Would you let go of me now" She said as Haruka hold onto her as if she was her only lifeline, scared of Setsuna's sudden entry.

"Hai, Gomene" She let go and went to grab her pajamas, "Hey Michi, we need to get this side of our room sound proof" pointing to the side where Setsuna's room is.

"We should" Michiru said laughing a little as she also get dressed

Breakfast went on like any other day, they shared a meal talk a few completely forgetting about the earlier incident and laughing along their jokes. Haruka took Hotaru to school, Setsuna set off for work and Michiru cleaned the house before Haruka comes back from Hotaru's school, they need to go do some shopping cause their supply run low because of her crazed cooking last Sunday.

The End… S M A C K

Okay, okay it's not the end….geeez really Ruka-chan must you appear like that and smack me with that, that, that paper fan. How do you manage to carry that anyway? "_It's a portable, I can fold it like a size of a match box grinning_ _and hit you whenever I like_"

And so Haruka picked up Michiru from their house and went to the supermarket. "You have a violin practice today right??"

"Yes, why do you ask Ruka?" she said putting the violin case on the backseat

"Nothing much, can we do the shopping for the frozen goods later tonight?"

"Sure why?"

"I don't want to be the one organizing it inside the Refrigerator" Michiru giggled upon hearing it, for she knows that Haruka can be such a child when it comes to house chores.

"Ruka, don't forget to drop Hotaru in Usagi's house later after school"

"Why?"

"She and Chibi-Usa has to work on a project assigned to them, and Usagi volunteered their house"

"Oh, okay"

They arrived at the supermarket, picking up stuff here and there and putting them in the cart. Flirting with each other from time to time, receiving stares from jealous people, and also look of admiration from obvious fans. They where standing in line of a counter when Haruka received a nudge from Michiru "What is love?" She asked

"Could you get me some ground pepper and salt, I forgot to grab some"

"Okay" Haruka walked to the isle and got what Michiru asked, she stopped when she saw a flash of dark green hair

"Is that Setsuna, she supposed to be at work right?" Curiosity struck her mind as she began to follow the flash of green hair at a good distance.

She stopped as the person she is following stood in front of someone, she can't make out who but she did confirm that the person she was following was Setsuna. She moved closer as so she can listen to what they were talking about.

"We'll meet later at the park, by the Sakura trees, after lunch" It's a male voice, Haruka concluded

"See you then" it was Setsuna, but when she look there was no sign of the two

"What the hell, where did they go?" She then saw Setsuna walking away towards the exit, "There she is, but where is the guy?" Just when she was about to look around, her phone rang, I.D said it was Michiru. "I'll know what you're up to later Sets" She said as she sprint across the supermarket and went to where an angry Michiru is waiting.

"What took you so long? Not flirting again now are we?"

"What? No, I saw Setsuna with someone"

"Oh really?" She said not believing the other as she took the seasonings and add it to their groceries

"Yes, I saw her; she was talking to some guy and said they would meet later"

"Spying on our friend huh? So who was it she was talking to?" Now she was also interested

"I don't know, I didn't even got the chance to see his face"

"Maybe he is just a date"

"Date..? She never kept any secret regarding her dates; she is always proud of who she dates; it's better to follow her later"

"Don't even think about it Haruka, just leave her be" she gave Haruka 'the look'.

"Oh okay, I'll try" Michiru just rolled her eyes on her lover's stubbornness

And so they finally finished their shopping and drive towards Michiru's violin practice. Haruka walked Michiru in and said their good-bye kisses.

"See you later love"

"You better, and don't do anything stupid Ruka"

"I won't, later then" "_oh I won't do anything stupid, I will not get caught, first need to make a call_" she took her phone out and dialed a number "Hello, Usagi" she entered her car, put on her earpiece as she start her engine and drove away "Yeah, I'm okay, can you pick up the two later, I got to run some errands" she said as she turned a curve "Thanks" from the answer I think Usagi agreed "Call me when you have them at home okay, thanks again"after saying good bye, "_Okay, now to the park_"

Haruka arrived at the park a little early than she intended but this gave her time to devise a plan. She walked on the grounds of the park along the trail of Sakura trees. "Matte, walking here is dangerous, what if Sets saw me first? I need a better cover up with a good view" This is when she changed clothes, she was now wearing an orange jumpsuit, with a symbol of whirl on the back, she also grew some whiskers on her cheeks, and on her forehead she had a headband with a marking of a leaf. She jump over one of the trees and stood on its branch, then looking sideways for any sign of her target. Jumping from trees to trees with swift movement of a shinobi she finally found her target.

Stopping on a tree a few yards away, she saw her target, she could not see the other person accompanying her target for the Sakura leaves are blocking her view. As she was about to jump over to a closer tree, she was stop by someone.

"Hey you there" It was the park security "Don't you know it is forbidden to climb trees in this park" she shouted loud enough for Haruka to hear but not loud enough to attract too much attention.

Haruka decided to play it safe, she jump down, "Sorry sir I just needed to find my cat"

"Yeah right, you were peaking over at some couples weren't you? Such a lame excuse, only suspicious people would do this, come with me, I'll take you to the park station and knock some sense out of you" He said as he tried to grab hold of Haruka

"Oh no you don't" She back away a bit "Sexy no Jutsu" She transformed into a long blonde hair girl with nothing but clouds covering her private parts. The guard stared at her and then bleeds out to death due to excessive nose bleeding. He dropped down on the ground allowing Haruka change to the orange jumpsuit again and jumps on the trees, searching once again for her target.

Reality counterpart: She just gave the guard a few bucks to let her go.

Now her target was lost due to the sudden intrusion of the guard. She leaps to another tree and there she was able to catch a dark green haired woman, the only problem is that, there were 5 of them, all having the same length and same shade, talk about coincidence.

"How the heck am I supposed to know who Sets is? All of their darn backs are against me" She jumps down from the tree, "Need some reinforcement" She formed some hand

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" with a flash of smoke, four more Haruka appeared, having identical features.

"Okay guys, we each take a target and confirm who is the real one, now go" The real one of the five said this, and with that all of them moved like the wind and followed one of the dark green haired target.

God I got to make this short, anyway, each of the Haruka check their target, the first one to reach hers turned out that the she was following a man; upon confirming it she told her other forms of her current situation then vanishes into smoke. Second found his target to be pregnant so did the same thing as the first and vanished. Third saw the target to be butt ugly. Fourth hit the jackpot, and found Setsuna, she inform the original one which happens to be the fifth and waited for the other to arrived before vanishing herself.

"Target found, you're one tough chase Sets" She whispered to herself

Reality counterpart: She didn't split into five, she just chase after each of them. She was as fast as the wind anyway

And so she followed Setsuna with a guy that she still couldn't get a good look at. They were walking in the streets of the city now. Setsuna passed by a construction site, so in turn Haruka also has to walk by the site. She was far enough not to be notice by Setsuna. Just as past by the construction site, a freak accident happened. The crane carrying some metals broke one of its cables and as a result, two pieces of the metals was falling right above Haruka.

"Oh hell no" Haruka muttered to herself, she then transformed into an orange haired, wearing a black yukata, shinigami uniform. Holding a large samurai with no hilt, she released an attack.

"Getsuga Tenshou" This attack cuts the metals half, but didn't stop it from falling, thinking quickly she once again change, only her hair this time she was still wearing a black yukata, it turned into a bright red color and her body and face was covered in tattoo and once again gave an attack to the falling metals.

"Hoero, Zabimaru" This attack also didn't stop the falling debris, it only sliced it into many pieces by a snake shaped like blade, "Need of a different approach" so she once again change, having silver hair and a white coat that has the number ten on the back.

"Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru" The surroundings turned cold and freezes the falling debris, but still not enough "Damn it, it is still coming" Haruka look and think fast, with one last attempt of transformation, same clothes only different number written, she now has the number six, turning into a black haired with three metal clips on the right side of her hair. She gave out her final attack.

"Chire, Senbon Zakura" As thousands of small blades shaped like cherry blossom leaves sliced the debris into little pieces that made it looked like snow falling from the sky. Finally she was safe, only feeling dust like iced metals, like the snow in winter.

Reality counterpart: The falling metals hit the safety net, forcing some of the dust and sand to fall on Haruka.

She returned to her normal state and removed the dust away from her coat, after accepting the apologies of the head worker she continued her search for Setsuna. She moved quickly for she knows that in every second she could lose sight of Setsuna. She then saw Setsuna standing among some people waiting for the traffic light to change.

"Lucky break, thanks for traffic" She said thanking and invisible God. Just when she was about to resume her chase, a Black figure stood before her, it was floating from the ground, she could not see any face just a black cloth taking form of a big man. She took a step back, now wearing a school uniform, pants, shirt and vest with the label of Hogwarts on it. She fixes her glasses a little before revealing her wand.

"Expecto Patrono" She screamed holding the wand over the black figure, a huge flash of white light flowed out of the wand and drived the figure away. "That will teach them not to mess with me" She resumed her old self, but her one of her coat sleeves were ripped "For the love of God" She once again has the wand and "Reparo" The sleeves fixed itself.

Reality counterpart: The wind blew away a black blanket from someone's laundry, and it ended up on Haruka's face. She struggled with it, and in the process ripping a part of her sleeves. The best solution she taught of was to just rip it off completely and doing the same with the other. She now has a sleeveless coat.

After that entire event, she totally lost her target, "Dang it, where the hell did she went to?" She was looking in the streets as to where Setsuna might be. She spotted the market place, "Oh please don't tell me they went through there?" She started walking towards the market. "I won't be able to find her like this"

Haruka went to an alley, as she was walking her clothes changed, as well as her look. Her hair turned into black just below the shoulder. She was wearing eyeglasses, holding a book while pulling a bag. After looking around, checking if someone can she her. Once she saw no one, she opened the zipper and pieces of paper went flying all over the place. With one quick movement, the papers join to form a hug paper plane. She was a paper master, known as "The Paper". She hopped on the paper plane.

"Okay now the only problem is how to make it fly" Geez Ruka-chan couldn't you have thought about that a little earlier. "_Shut up_" Hai whatever, here let me give you a hand. Haruka transformed once again, this time she was wearing a dress, a frilly one. A white dress with a huge ribbon at the back, and she was holding a baton like staff. The Staff is colored pink, I think; God it's hard to be color blind sometimes. Anyway the staff has a beak like tip with wings. Then as she was standing on the paper plane, cards are circling around her.

Haruka pick a card among them and with that she lifted the staff, "Wind card, Release"

A gust of wind blew, lifting the paper plane up, letting Haruka fly above.

"Isn't this better, now I can find Setsuna faster, having a bird's eye view is the best"

"Now where are you Sets?"

Reality counterpart: She called her pit crew and asked for helicopter assistance. She was now riding it.

A/N: Emergency cutting of chapter…got a call from the company, need to get ready for the interview…wish me luck sorry to cut the bonus chapter short…my deepest apologies.

To my reviewers:

ARIGATO for the reviews, sorry I didn't got the chance to say something about your review, I'll make up for it, hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm really sorry I'm cutting it short. Please do forgive this sudden act. And oh, Setsuna's part is a little further in this chapter, or the next, something like that, please look forward to it.

To the readers:

Thank you for reading…

Minna-san gomen-ne, I'll update it as soon as I can.


End file.
